Who Are You Really
by UniversalWriter13
Summary: What if the rockets and lava wasn't enough to kill Wesker (Heeee's Baaaaack!). New B.S.A.A. agent Sara O'Brian has a hunch that Wesker may be back and releasing B.O.W.s out into the community of Hawaii. Being sent out to get test samples, Sara will find that someone had been expecting her. (Eventual paring with WeskerxOC READ AND REVIEW)
1. Chapter 1

"Clive R. O'Brian" read the name tag that laid upon her father's desk. He was one of the representatives of the B.S.A.A but he rarely worked in this office the way he should. She eyed the gold plating that spelled his name, not a flaw was found. It was carved into a small, fragrant mahogany wood slab. Sara O'Brian, his daughter, had only worked there for 6 months now, thanks to her father keeping a spot open for her after he fired her predecessor. She worked in the lab, testing samples, but when she had her free time, she worked in the field alongside her mentor, Chris Redfield. She had always heard stories of him and other members of S.T.A.R.S when she was growing up. She was best friends with Sherry Birkin, both of them sharing 22 years of age. Yeah...she knew about pretty much everyone...Including Albert Wesker, which was the reason why she was in her father's office in the first place. Sara knew for a fact that only people who were about to get fired or screamed at were asked to enter his office, and Sara knew that she fell under one of those two reasons.

Hearing the door open, Sara let out a soft sigh before she turned to meet her father, only to be greeted by his famous look of disapproval. That face made her heart drop as a kid, and it did now as an adult. "I know what you're going to say.." she started. Clive raised his hand, shaking his head as he did so. "Spare me. Do spare me. You don't know half of what I want to say. What you took is property of the B.S.A.A. It isn't meant for you little experiments." he hissed. Now offended, Sara stood up so she could get at a better level with her father.

"Let me explain please! Daddy…" she whimpered, trying to use the little girl charm that usually worked on him. Looking her over he sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose before grunting. "Go ahead." he said simply, annoyance dripping from his words.

"Okay, so a few weeks ago, Hawaii released information that a new species of B.O.W's had been spotted on the island of Molokai. But what's different about these B.O.W's is that they are a little bit more complex than the rest in the past. Also they are oddly similar to the ones that Wesker created with Uroboros, and-"

"Please don't tell me that you think he's back.." Clive said as he let his hand drop dramatically to his side. Sara furrowed her brow and folded her arms across her chest. "You make it sound like its a bad idea."

"The man fell into a damned pit of lava and took 2 rockets in the face. If he's back then he's not the pretty boy that he once was."

"It doesn't even have to be him dad. Someone who had the some samples of the virus or something. I just think that Wesker somehow is behind this." She finished.

"So you stole the glasses so you can look cool while you tested this whole thing?" Clive asked sarcastically. "Smartass.." she grunted under her breath. Clive heard it, but didn't acknowledge it. "I needed the glasses so I can find some of his DNA."

"And did you?"

Sara simply nodded her head. Looking her over, Clive gave an impressed nod. She was definitely in the right field of work if she thought to look for DNA on sunglasses.

"I could fire you for this."

"But you won't."

"Don't be too sure."

"I know you wont. I'll pee on your floor if you do." She mused, giving her father a playful smile, hoping that that would be the end of the tension between them. Clive shook his head as he walked behind his desk, taking the microphone that connected him to the rest of the facility. He typed in a few numbers into the keypad and held down a button. A click was heard before a voice spoke. "Yeah Clive?" the voice asked, there were a few audible chuckles in the background. "Are you busy Chris? If not, I need you to come to my office." he said, leaning into the microphone as he spoke.

"Oh, no problem. I'm just here with Leon, going over some cases. I'll be there in 3." Chris said quickly.  
>"Oh and bring Leon too!" Clive replied quickly before Redfield hung up.<p>

"Daddy no!" Sara whined, bringing her head into her hands. It was obvious to just about anyone that Sara had a crush on Leon, and him hearing about her little mishap would just be embarrassing on her part. "Can he wait outside?" she continued.

Before her father could even reply, a knock was heard at the door before it opened and in walked the two men. Sara gave her father a sinister sneer, while he just smiled and winked. She hated life.

"Boys! I need your opinion on something. Sara here has reason to believe that Albert Wesker has made his comeback." Clive informed. Chris raised his eyebrows while Leon let out an audible 'Wow.' "It's not that bad of an Idea…" she groaned.

"It's been years since I've heard Wesker's name…" Leon said softly.

"Well no shit, you don't even work here." Chris chuckled, even more so once Leon punched his arm. Chris scratched the back of his head before he shrugged. "I mean, yeah it's kinda far out there but it isn't a bad idea. Wesker is known for popping up when everyone least expects it." Chris murmured. "Which is why I think he could possibly have crawled his way out of things...somehow." she interjected,

"What's his DNA have to do with this?" Clive asked, returning his attention back to her. "Once Wesker injected himself with the Prototype Virus back in 1996, he started using his DNA in the new viruses he made to make sure that it was compatible with him to guarantee that his body won't reject the virus whenever he decided to inject himself. However that also means that every B.O.W that was infected with the virus means-"

"Wesker's DNA is mixed with theirs." Leon finished. Sara nodded. " If Wesker is behind this, then a small fragment of his DNA should show up in the B. on Molokai." she said, looking between the three men in front of her.

"Which would mean that he's back. Or someone with his DNA is trying to copy Wesker." Chris concluded. "It can't be Jake, he's stationed in Russia….the B.S.A.A has been keeping a good eye on him." Chris continued. Now that Clive fully understood where Sara was coming from, he remembered why he hired her. She had always been a few steps ahead of others, and it obviously showed here.

"Well, thank you for clearing everything up for me Sara..now that I know everything and your motive I can go about your punishment." O'Brian hummed. Sara let her head fall back with an annoyed groan. "I'm going to send you to Molokai and you can get the samples yourself." He said simply. Sara picked herself up quickly, a small smile on her face appearing as she looked at her father. "Really? You're not joking right? Like you're not going to wait till the last moment and say, 'Hah hah, just kidding' then throw a stack of paperwork at me like you did Chris right?" Sara chirped. Chris grunted while Clive simply chuckled. "No, I'm completely serious about this. It's about time you go on a mission, you can't stay here forever."

"I could go with her." both Leon and Chris chimed in simultaneously. Clive shook his head with a chuckle. " Chris goes, he'll end up doing all the work, and we already know the relationship between Chris and Wesker. And if Leon goes..well." he began but drifted off once he saw Sara look down, obviously trying to hide her blushing. "No, don't worry about it. I already have someone in mind. Thank you guys for coming. You're excused." Clive finished before he went back behind his desk and sat down. Nodding Leon and Chris left the room, the sound of their heavy boots dragging across the floor echoed in the hall that lead to her father's office.

"I want you to take the rest of today off, get rested. I'll meet you at your place tomorrow at 3 A.M sharp. Then is when I will brief you on the information that I can get from Hawaii." Clive said as he logged onto his computer. Sara smiled, letting out a small shriek of excitement. She skipped over to her father and hugged him tightly, laying a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you!" She purred. He grunted, smirking slightly. "Yeah, it's fine. Now get out before I send you with Wilson." He threatened. The thought of being stuck with the company's overweight computer nerd made her nauseous. "You don't have to play dirty.." she hissed as she made her way to the door.

Opening the door she could see Leon leaning against the wall just outside the office. "Oh, hey, I thought you went with Chris." she questioned. Leon got up from the wall and walked over, cracking his knuckles as he went. "Nah, I've spent pretty much all day catching up with him. Nothing else to do now. Besides, I haven't seen you in a while. What did Clive mean by 'punishment'?" he asked. "Oh. That. It's because I took Wesker's sunglasses without permission." Sara chuckled. Leon shook his head. "Didn't know you were that type." he scoffed. She just rolled her eyes. The walk down the hallway was silent, only the sound of their shoes on the stone floor filled the silence. Sara used her keycard to open the elevator, and the two walked in. "So do you think you're ready for this?" he asked softly. She shrugged. "Well like my dad said I can't be here forever. But I do. Out of all the stories about you guys, the ones about Wesker always gave me something more. I've always wanted to know if he was as bad as everyone says he is. " She said. "Well, in one I hope you're right, the sooner we figure where these bastards came from the better. But..you know then again, I hope you're wrong. Wesker isn't stupid. If he is back, he probably has that whole island under security. Which is why you can't linger around and have a holiday. Just don't..get hurt." Leon said, the two of them looking to the elevator doors once they opened. Sara gave a warm smile, with a short nod. "Got it commander." she mocked sarcastically. "Good..I'm gonna get going now. I'll see you when you get back." he said as he pulled her into a warm hug. The had arrived on the office floor, The floor that Sara was at most times. After he pulled away, she watched him walk away before she herself left to go home and prepare for the tomorrow.

The next morning, Sara awaited her father's arrival. And just like he had said- 3 on the dot was when he arrived. He was wearing a different attire than what Sara was used to seeing him in at work. He carried bags and a couple briefcases, dropping them on the floor once he was inside. "Sleep well?" he asked as he opened the backpack and taking out various articles of clothing and handed them to Sara. "Um, yeah. A whole 8 hours.." she said as she took the clothing and looked them over. "Go change." he said simply as he kicked the bag aside and pulled up the briefcases to a nearby coffee table. "I'll brief you from outside your door."

Walking briskly into her room, she closed the door and began to undress. She laid the clothes on her bed , throwing her old ones into the closet. She tied her long, wavy brown hair up into a bun so it wouldn't get in her way. "The island of Molokai has a population of about 7,000 and sightings of the B.O.W's haven't reached the shores yet where majority of the population is, they still seem to be in the middle of the island which is crater-shaped. That is where you and your partner will be dropped. Your exact mission will be to get a few samples and get out. Just for convenience, I will be waiting on the main island for your call so we can come get you." he informed. It was kind of annoying, having her father on her heels about this mission, but- she couldn't blame him. He was always like that since her mother died. "Got it." she said simply as she pulled on the slimming shirt, slipping on the pants after. The more she looked at herself, she more she looked like an actual B.S.A.A. member. This would take no getting used to.

"Our scheduled arrival is 6 A,M. We get to the plane at 4 and the flight is about 2 hours. This will give you time to get to know your partner better. He's a professional marksman, he'll keep you safe." he added. Done dressing, she walked out of her room and past her father to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. "Didn't you just not let Chris go because he would do all the work? That's not what this guy is going to do? What's this guy's name anyway?" she huffed.

Ignoring the first part, Clive skipped to the second question. "Henry Bradshaw." he answered simply. "One last thing." He said as he reached into the briefcase and pulled out a syringe-like object. "What is that?!" Sara asked in horror. "A microchip. Give me your arm." He said as he held out his hand. "No! I'm not a dog. They didn't do that for Chris, or Jill! Why me?" she whined, holding her arms close to her chest. Once her father didn't say anything, she looked at him, seeing the answer in his eyes. He had a look of worry that was hard to miss. She knew that he wanted to know where she was at all times, and the chip would allow that...no matter how creepy.

Sighing, she swallowed her pride and held out her arm into her father's hand. He pulled out a cloth and cleaned the spot gently before he got the syringe and pricked her arm. Sara grunted, looking away so she could try to get her mind away from the slight pinch. "I couldn't risk losing you too…" he said softly, keeping his gaze down. She smiled softly before leaning into her father, hugging him tightly. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I was trained by the best right? Or were you just saying that?" she chuckled. He smiled and patted her arm. "You're good to go. Ready?" he asked. She nodded and grabbed the bag that he brought, waiting for him to pick up his briefcases so they can leave.

On the way to the port, Clive was mainly silent, but Sara went on and on, repeating stories of S.T.A.R.S and Umbrella. She couldn't help it. She had always dreamed about her going on an actual mission, and today she was finally doing it. Clive simply laughed and shook his head. He didn't know why he was surprised she was in this line of work. Raccoon City was the first story she could remember,and ever since then she knew that she wanted to help the cause.

As they pulled up to the port, Sara could see two men standing next to the plane, one she was assuming was Henry. She grabbed her bag and jumped out of the car, being careful with her still sore arm. "You must be Sara!" the tall redhead said as he strolled over to her. His face was covered with freckles, but he wasn't sore on the eyes. He towered over her, and had a stocky frame. "Yeah, that's me. And I take it you're Henry?" she replied as she held out her hand to shake. Taking it he smiled and nodded. "Got it. So what is this mission about?" he asked, letting go of her hand before he stuffed his hands into his coat pockets. "O'Brian hasn't Informed you?" she started. Just as she was going fill him in, her father came up, patting Henry on his back. "You guys can talk later. The pilot is ready." he informed dryly. Henry nodded before making his way over to the plane. Clive turned Sara around taking her hand and placing a phone in it. "I'm going to call you every hour. If you don't answer the second time around, then I'm sending someone out to get you." He said slowly. She simply smiled before grabbing one last hug from him.. "Go. You better not be wrong about this too. 6 Week suspension if you are." Clive warned as he let her go then backed away, pointing at her as he did. Sara rolled her eyes before she turned and ran towards the plane.

Sara climbed the stairs and entered the small passenger plane, looking for Henry as once she was fully inside. "Already snacking on the plane peanuts?" she chuckled as she sat down across from him, setting her things next to her on the other seat. He chuckled as he shook his head. "Flying makes me nervous. Eating makes me less tense. Cliche I know." he shrugged before he held out the bag, offering her some. She took some, taking out her the phone her father gave her once she felt it vibrate. Flipping it open, she read the text from her father; "Something useful inside your bag." it read. Stuffing the phone back into her pocket, she reached into her bag, feeling around for something she didn't see before. Pausing when she felt a smooth wooden handle, she pulled the object out, revealing the sleek, shiny black magnum. "Nice!" Henry chuckled, leaning in so he could see the weapon. She simply nodded with a smile. She hadn't been entrusted with a gun yet. The closest thing she got to a weapon was a rock in the last close call she got into with Jill and Parker. "It's my father's gun. His first one." She informed as she put it in the holster that was attached to her belt. "Well now that you have a gun, maybe I don't need to cover you so much. I'm interested to see how that thing fires." he smirked. "I'd get us both killed if I was the only one with a gun." she laughed. "Well, I'm sure we'll be fine. This is just an in-n-out mission. Real quick."

_**In The Cockpit…**_

"_Speak."_

"_Commander? We are on pursuit to Molokai. We have both subjects onboard with us. We will be dropping them in a secluded area, the abandoned runway near the warehouse. Shall we send you the coordinates?"_

_There was silence between the two. On the other line the blonde tyrant stared down at his desk through the black sunglasses, identical to the ones Sara kept with her now. Raising his head he looked into the computer screen, looking at his reflection, observing himself. There had been no scars from the damage that had been done by Sheva and Chris. The healing process had been difficult but 2 years had definitely done it's magic. "Commander Wesker?" The pilot asked, wondering if the connection had got cut. "No. I will be in the area. My whereabouts do not concern you. Just do your job." he replied finally before he hung up. The pilot simply sighed before he hung up the phone and began the travel to the Hawaiian Island. _


	2. Chapter 2

"So you need to get one of those thing's DNA? Well that shouldn't be too hard.. Do you know what they look like?" Henry asked curiously as he propped his foot on the small table that was placed between them. Sara shrugged. "Nope. Hopefully they're not too bad. The ones that have been seen here are supposedly the most humanoid that we have on record." She informed. Henry simply shivered. Using the word 'humanoid' for anything that wasn't human always freaked him out. "The more I hear about this the more I want to bail out." he chuckled. "You're going to owe me a date when we're done with this." he continued. Sara just scoffed as she inspected the gun. "Get in line. That's just another I.O.U that I need to write out." she giggled.

"_Please fasten seat belts as landing commences." _the speaker said. The two did as they were told and put on their seatbelts. Sara looked out the window at the lush green bush that they were headed for. To their right, there was a ragged looking warehouse that the vegetation had obviously taken over. Almost all of the windows had been smashed in, and the oxidation process was taking it's toll on the metal. The warehouse gave what would be a naturally beautiful area an eerie feel to it that unsettled Sara.

The plane landed smoothly on the runway, much to Henry's relief meaning that the torture ride was over. "Well, come on rookie. You've got a job to do." Henry said shallowly as he gathered his things and headed for the exit. Sara followed closely behind, giving a wave of thanks to the pilot once they were outside. He didn't respond, only faced forward and proceeded to make his way down the runway. Sara pulled out her phone once she felt it vibrate. "O'Brian here." she answered with a small chuckle. "How's the area look?" her father asked. "Calm. Nothing really here other than this creepy warehouse. But other than that there's nothing here to cause worry. Henry and I are going to head a little deeper into his brush. Talk to you in an hour." she informed. "Alright." Clive replied simply, feeling a little better knowing that she answered so quickly. Hanging up, Sara turned to Henry, who of which had already taken out his sniper, ready to go. "If we can get onto a hill, I can get a quick map out of the area, or even see one of these guys you're after." he informed, checking the ammo in his weapon. Sara nodded and followed Henry deeper into the bush. Soon, the sunlight was replaced by a thick canopy, only small rays being let through.

They walked on for about 30 minutes before they got to a clearing in the brush. The trees had let up some, and the green grass that they walked on before had turned into a brown dirt path. Sara was ready to move on, being stopped by Henry's arm when she tried to step forward. "I heard something." he whispered as he pulled his bag off from his back, reaching in so he could switch weapons. He put away his sniper and pulled out a rifle. Sara readied her gun, aiming it in the same direction as Henry. "You ever shoot a gun before?" he asked as he eyed her. "Does my stance really look that bad?" she whimpered. "I'll teach you that later. For now, if anything comes out, just aim for the head or the chest." Henry whispered. Soon, the two could hear something along the lines of groaning, followed by a tall, somewhat skinny creature. "Ew…" the two simultaneously grunted. It had holes for eyes, yet the only thing that filled them was empty, dark space. One of it's arms was longer than the other, fusing with it's leg where the hand met it's ankle. It was bent over, revealing where there used to be skin on the back of it's head...or just it's back in general. It was bleeding, or at least it looked like blood, and the smell, almost made Sara wretch right there. It didn't move fast, but it's legs were long, meaning that if this thing had any speed to it, it wouldn't take it any time to reach them.

Henry raised his rifle, aiming at it's chest before shooting point blank where the heart should be. Once the bullet pierced the skin, it let out a shrill shriek that sent chills down Sara and Henry's spine. While shooting didn't kill it, it sure did do a good job at pissing it off more. The B.O.W lunged at them with inhuman speed, flailing it's one good arm at them as he came. Henry and Sara jumped to opposite sides, Henry rolling to his feet swiftly before he sent another bullet, this time to it's head. It staggered once it was hit, falling backwards onto it's back. After running to it, Sara lifted her leg, bringing it down as hard as she could, using her boot to bash it's head it. It's head gave way easily, but as soon as Sara's boot had reached the back of it's throat, large, blood covered tentacle like objects burst from it's mouth, wrapping around her lower leg. She screamed, pulling out her gun then shooting it in the head, killing it. The tentacle objects went limp, finally letting her leg go. Henry ran over, looking Sara over before he turned to what lay on the ground. "Well. That went smoothly." he said, brushing Sara off some. "You weren't the one who had her foot sucked on by...that." she grunted as she pointed to it with her gun. He chuckled. "I'm kind of glad about that. Go on, get your sample. I'm going to keep watch for more of those things." he said as he prodded the B.O.W with his foot before turning and walking away.

Sara pulled her bag around and grabbed her kit. She knelt down by the creature and grabbed a few bags and petri dishes, planning to put her samples there. "You know...this is sad." she said. Henry didn't answer for a while due to him setting up his sniper mount on a boulder that was in area. "Why do you say that?" he said dryly as he scoped the area. "This guy used to be a normal person..like you and me. And you saw what happened to him." she explained. "Well that's why you're here. To help stop this right?" Henry tried to ensure. He was bad at consoling. "The transformation must have been a bitch.." she said as she began to take her samples.

Henry looked through the scope once more, bringing his sight more up towards the trees. This was when he saw it. Probably a sniper's worst dream; someone looking back at them..with a sniper. A **better** sniper. Henry didn't panic, knowing that sudden movement could possibly get him killed right then. He squinted his eyes, examining the person who was looking right back at him. It was a male, blonde, with really creepy red, amberish eyes. "Say um...what's this Wesker guy look like anyway?" Henry asked slowly. Not taking her attention from her work, Sara shrugged. "Um, I think his files say he's 6'3. He has blonde hair, usually slicked back, he has fair skin, but not pale...um..sunglasses usually." she said calmly.

"Red eyes?" he replied.

"...Yeah! Why?" she asked as she turned towards Henry."

"Fuck…." he grunted, moving his hand slowly towards the trigger. "He's h-" he started, but before he could finish, the sound of a bullet rippling through the air, then colliding with bone stopped the conversation. The bullet had gone straight between the eyes and through the back of Henry's head. Sara got up to her feet quickly and ran over to him, shaking him roughly as if it were to revive him. "Henry!" She yelled, giving his face a few slaps before she came to terms that he was gone.

Sara got up slowly, looking down at the blood that now stained her shirt and pants. "I gotta get out of here." she mumbled to herself before she ran to the few samples she got, picked them up and ran back into the bush. As she ran, she could tell she was being followed, either by one of those things, or by _him_. Jumping a log, Sara pulled out her phone, ready to call her father when she felt a small prick in her neck. Coming to a complete stop, she reached behind and felt, pulling out a small, syringe like dart. She had been tranquilized. Throwing the dart to the ground, she fumbled with the phone, trying to call her father, but her eyes and fingers couldn't synchronize. She got to her knees, trying to make the fall less painful for her before she finally went out, dropping the phone and samples next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 Days Later…**

With a soft cough, Sara began to awake. She slowly felt around her, grunting in pain as everything hurt, seeing how she hasn't moved in two days. She was on a bed, a soft one at that too. She heard a beeping, looking over to find that it was an IV being monitored. She picked up her arm and looked at the slim tube going into her arm, watching as the clear fluid entered her. On the same arm, was a few stitches right where her father had placed the microchip.

_**Her father….**_

Bolting upright, Sara felt herself for her phone, resulting to looking around the room quickly when she couldn't find it. She looked down at herself, in the white little gown that they gave you in the hospitals. 'Maybe someone found me?' she thought to herself. The room was empty, only the bed, the IV stand and her were in it. The bright light that kept the room lit was almost unbearable to her sensitive eyes. She rubbed them before she laid back down, trying to piece together everything. Her chip had obviously been removed, she didn't know where her things were...most likely, she had been caught. Just as she was getting lost in thought, from the corner of her eye she could see a man, dressed in all white walk down the hall and past her room from the window that was parallel to her. He looked like a scientist. 'Oh god what if I'm a test experiment.' she wondered, sitting up again then swinging her legs over to the side to stand. She removed the tape on her arm sustaining the IV then pulled the tube out slowly, biting her lower lip as she did so.

She got to her feet and looked around the room once more before. She was still drowsy from the tranquilizer, she could tell as she stood up her legs almost gave out. Holding onto the edge of the bed for support, Sara pulled herself up straight, rubbing the arm that the IV had been in as she did so. She walked to the door, opening it slightly then peaking out into the hallway, making sure no one was in the area. The likelihood of her being in a hospital back home in California was- hell there was no likelihood. She was certain that she had been captured. Making sure that the hallway was empty, Sara slipped out of the room and into the brightly lit hall. She walked past carts, and ducked under windows to ensure that she would not get caught. She could hear intercoms on different hallways and rooms, some asking for different scientists to attend a subject, others asking for clean up, others informing that samples had arrived at the facility. '_Am I at a lab?'_ she wondered. She needed a way out, forget the mission- she knew he was back. Her mission now was to get out alive.

She didn't get far before she encountered one of those tyrants again. But this time, thankfully, it was in it's own room, confined. However this time it didn't look like it had fully changed yet. It was still suffering greatly, thrashing around in the bed it was handcuffed to. She cringed at the sound of it's shrieks, but it was good for her to hear. It was motivation- motivation that if she didn't leave soon, she was going to be it's roommate.

Avoiding other cameras and windows, Sara made it to the main corridor, two guards with machine guns guarding a door labeled 'EXIT' above it. Knowing that she wasn't about to go against some bullets, she turned around and looked for an alternate route, which was when she came across a special door. It was the only door in that hall, and it read 'Albert J.W" Sara was taught very well about _assuming,_ but she was also taught very well that coincidences don't exist, at not in her line of work. She had the choice to walk on into the next hallway, or enter and see if she could get any more information. And one does not just _walk away_ from Albert Wesker's door.

Just as she was about to open the door, she could see a large boot step next to her, hesitating to look up. When she did, she could see that one of the security guards was looking back down at her, gun meeting right at her brow when she turned. "I'll let you explain before I put a bullet through your skull." He growled, pressing the mouth of the barrel into her forehead. "Uhm…" Sara said shakily before she quickly went in and bit his leg through his pants. He screamed, dropping the gun to his side before he fell to the ground, using his free leg to shove Sara off. Sara flew back and hit the wall, grunting as she got to her hands and knees. She saw the gun and went for it, hoping that he wouldn't beat her to it. He had already got to his feet, blood beginning to puddle on the floor from the leg that she had bit. She had kicked the gun to the side, not wanting the sound of gunshots to draw more attention. He lunged at her but she moved to the side quickly, watching as he fell to the floor. Sara moved to him quickly, placing herself on his back to hold him to the ground at least slightly. She wrapped her hands around his head, twisting it till she heard a pop, and she felt the body go limp. So she had been paying attention to Chris' lessons.

She searched his pockets, pulling out a key ring with maybe 12 keys on it. She stood up, looking around before she picked up the gun and headed for the door once again. She was prepared to try each key one by one, but surprisingly the door was open. She entered slowly, bringing her weapon up so it was ready. It was a lab. There wasn't really any light other than the blue fluorescent lighting that was placed over groups of test tubes and petri dishes. There were cooling systems with thousands of samples in them, most of which were blood. Looking around, Sara could see what she could only wish to have in the lab back at B.S.A.A. All this was right up her alley. She got caught up in looking around, watching the blood samples spin in a centrifuge, not even noticing that someone was watching _her_. "Haven't your parents ever told you that snooping is wrong?" A voiced purred from not so far away. Sara flinched, cursing in her mind before she turned around slowly, hoping that he wasn't just inches from her face. Looking, she could see that he was well across the room, but still. It was still Wesker. Sara felt naked. And it wasn't because she was in that little hospital gown that let your ass hang out- no. She was in a whole new territory, his territory, and if he wanted, he could have her dead now and it would be like she never was even there.

Sara couldn't bring herself to say anything, only stare. She had heard so many stories about this man, and now she was in the same room with him. The thing that caught her eye- the sunglasses. They were the same as the ones she had got his DNA from. "Look who's talking." She replied bitterly. Wesker only tilted his head slightly before he began to approach her. "First you abuse the security then you snoop in my office? I' beginning to regret my choice of not killing you before the trade." he said, stopping once he was well 2 feet in front of her. She stood her ground, not backing down as he came. "Trade…? What do you mean?" she asked softly. He simply chuckled and raised his hand as he spoke. "I spoke to your boss while you were.. napping. We have set up a fair trade, that is of course if he's still alive…" he said, trailing off. "_Boss?...Oh no.." _she thought to herself. "What have you done with my father?" She hissed, stepping forward to him, making him lean back slightly. "Father...oh well that makes things all the more interesting doesn't it? I should have asked for more from him.." he began, obviously thinking of what else he could have had on his wishlist.

Sara understood now why this guy was hated- for obvious reasons. He was an ignorant prick. She could feel her blood begin to boil from anger. Not so much anger at Wesker, but at herself. She had let herself get caught, therefore putting her father in danger. "What did you make him do?" she questioned.

"It does not concern you. Do not worry, you'll get a chance to play too…" He purred. At this Sara narrowed her eyes before she swung a punch at him, but as quickly as she could blink her eyes, his arm was there to stop her. She tried again from a different angle, but the got the same result. His face was blank, it didn't smile, or frown, only a straight face. Once he tired of her attempts he grabbed her wrist and twisted it, forcing her body around so that her back faced him. He pushed her against the table, using his free hand to press her head down into the cold metal table. She grunted and tried to speak, but her attempts were futile. He gave a hearty laugh before he pressed down on her head harder. He knew he could crack her skull like an egg if he wished..but death would be too sweet of a reward for her. "Unless you want daddy dearest six feet under, I'd watch my step...you are to do what you are told..I'd hate to see your father's attempts go in vein.. you are the reward he gets if he's successful." Wesker explained.

Sara simply thought of what her father would go through if she left him alone. She closed her eyes, stopping her struggling before she let herself go limp. "Fine.." she whimpered, hoping now that he'd let her up. Smirking slightly he pulled her up and pushed her to the floor. She whimpered from pain, already beginning to be sore from all of the earlier events. Getting to her hands and knees, she watched as the door flung open, a group of about 7 or 8 men piling into the room. They were guards like the one she took out earlier, their weapons ready to shoot, taking revenge for their fallen co-worker, at Wesker's command. But instead of giving them the 'OK' he simply raised a hand, dismissing them from the task. They slowly lowered their guns before the one by one left the room. Sara's heart was in her throat, she had almost gotten killed 4 times in less than a week. A record that she really didn't want to try and break.

_It had been two days since Clive talked to Wesker, and he had kept the conversation to himself. He had gone to New York and gotten the samples with ease and made his return to California, ready to make his way to Hawaii once he had his flight set. The hard part wasn't getting the samples, the hard part was keeping it together at work, making up lies about what happened with Henry and Sara. "Everything is fine…" he would say. "She can't find any B. , she's beginning to rethink her hypothesis." he would say. For the past few days all he could think about was his wife when she was dying of cancer and her always saying to protect Sara...His wife couldn't even remember who Sara was, the cancer had gotten so bad….but 'protect Sara' always stayed with her. He was doing a good job till now._

_He was at his desk, pretending to do paperwork when in reality he hadn't gotten past the first line on the paragraph. Hearing a knock on the door, Clive put the paper down and coughed, clearing his throat before he spoke. "Come in!" he yelled. The door opened, and Chris walked in. "What can I do for you?" Clive asked, straightening himself up behind the desk. "Are you sure everything is okay with Henry and Sara? Henry's tracker has been in the same spot for 2 days now and Sara's is offline.." Chris informed as he sat down in one of the chairs near his desk. "Maybe I should go check on them." He continued. Clive shook his head. "No need. Henry probably dropped it, and Sara told me that she would turn it off to reserve battery." He lied, hoping it sounded as smooth aloud as it did in his head. "But it's just a sample collection! They should have been back by now!" Chris interjected. When Clive didn't say anything, only returned back to the paper, Chris knew something was wrong. Clive was a shitty liar. "What's going on Clive..tell me." Chris said softly, taking the papers from his overseer's hand._

_Clive had no words, only picked up a brief case and opened it, taking out 4 of the vials that were in there. "He's back." Clive said solemnly. Chris took one of the vials and looked it over, memories of his days in S.T.A.R.S flooding back into his mind, when Wesker used to be 'Captain' Wesker. "He has Sara and Henry." Chris concluded. Clive nodded, taking back the vial that Chris obtained. "Henry is dead..though Sara is with Wesker. He said that if I bring him these then he would give her back." Clive said softly as he fastened the brief case. "When were you going to tell me?" Chris asked defensively. "Didn't plan on it really. Wesker said to come alone, and specifically not bring you." He shrugged. Chris groaned, rubbing his temples before he looked at Clive. "This is your daughter! How can you be so passive?! This is Wesker we're talking about. Go alone and you're good as dead." Chris yelled. "If you come with me then it could risk-" Clive started, but Chris interrupted. "Risk what?" Chris hissed, eyeing Clive defensively. Clive sat there, tapping his finger on his desk as he thought, which was hard to which he had so many things in his head. He took a deep breath before sighing, scratching his head before he looked to Chris. "We leave tomorrow."_


End file.
